


Stripping Down

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, F/F, Gen, Muscles, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane/Roxy and Horuss getting undressed for Giftstuck 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripping Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonyGrey/gifts).



> I definitely wanted to do Jane and Roxy for this, but then I got to thinking just how much I love all the void players, and I had to draw Horuss too!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/71461742353/giftstuck-2013-the-request-was-for-characters) [links](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/71461764819/more-giftstuck-after-finishing-the-last-one-i)

[Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/71461742353/giftstuck-2013-the-request-was-for-characters)

 

Aaaand [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/71461764819/more-giftstuck-after-finishing-the-last-one-i)

The request was for characters getting undressed from their god tier outfits, which was a fun, sexy prompt to work with. I had a great time drawing these, and I hope you like them!


End file.
